Magician's Apprentice
by Amyarine
Summary: The route from one island was much longer and perilous than anticipated leaving. When they finally arrive to the next island with a peculiar trait, the find themselves stuck in the middle of a situation that was much more than they had bargained for when a young woman being chased runs into the cook of the strawhats. [Re-write, starting over] Sanji, OC and other parings


Disclaimer: I do not own One PIece or it's characters. © Eiichiro Oda

This story contains and a few OC's also invovles shipping later on of Canon x OC and Canon x Canon. This is a re-write of a story I posted sometime ago. One day short of 2 years! Happy birthday to my friend, and thank you to Rubberbastard, Strawhatladies (Tumblr) for giving me a quick beta!

_

It had been weeks since the crew had last laid eyes on an island. Even though they had stocked up generously, Sanji couldn't help notice that his supplies had been dwindling a little more than standard the past week. He should have known that he couldn't trust that lock implicitly as he had been, should have been checking his inventory as he had prior to it. He groaned slightly after getting back to his feet from kneeling over the pantry bin. When he started to notice the subtle changes in his provisions, he started to cut back his own meal portions in hopes that he could keep up with someone's larger appetite. Sanji brushed his pant legs down to tidy them up before continuing to examine his kitchen. He would have to cut back even more than he already had for himself and perhaps start cutting back on the crew's meals as well. It wasn't something that he wanted to do, if there was anything more he could do to get the next island to arrive more quickly he'd be on it. Perhaps he should pay a visit to the crew's lovely navigator, though he had already asked about this more than once. He really didn't want to bring up the fact they were getting low, he already felt like he had failed them as their cook at this point.

Sanji grabbed a tray from his storage spot beside the fridge and set it on the counter. As long as he brought something for Nami, he could get by without excess questioning. He grabbed a smaller kettle from his cupboard and a small tea cup placing it in the tray. He turned to grab a jar from the corner cupboard filled with a unique blend of tea leaves that he made with care using some of Bellemere's mikan peels. Preemptively he poured hot water into the cup with a strainer and lifted the tray to shower his navigator with pleasantries and tea while looking for an answer. As casual as possible he made his way toward the brain of the sunny where she said she be residing for the most part today likely working on her maps. Out on deck watering her flowers, he could see the lovely Robin lookup and grace him with a smile. It warmed him a bit, but his worries still lingered in the forefront of his mind. Sanji smiled back before turning his attention back to the doors hoping he wasn't wearing his thoughts on his sleeve. He knew that the archeologist was very keen on sensing this kind of thing.

Relieved that he didn't run into anyone else on his short jaunt, he grabbed the door handle with his free hand and walked into the library seeing the orange haired navigator leaning against her table staring at the lines on her paper. He made sure that his steps weren't too light to go unnoticed as he didn't want to startle her. She straighten up a bit as he got closer. Judging from her sudden change in posture, he felt it was safe to say she was prepared and he set the kettle down in a clear spot to the side.

"I thought you might like some tea Nami-san." He grinned at the weary eyed navigator. He had forgotten that she had told him the other day she had been having trouble sleeping, with his own problems in the back of his mind he let that slip from memory briefly but he could see it apparent on her face today. He then offered her the pre steeped cup and she graciously grasped it with both hands.

"Tea sounds wonderful Sanji-kun." She greeted him back with a meek smile. She let the cup linger in her hands a little while, likely taking in the warmth and smell before taking her first sip. The air was a bit cooler today. Her gaze lingered at him a moment before he realized he was staring. "How is the log pose, any changes?" He could only hope it hadn't shifted in a while, but what would have been even better is if it could tell Nami exactly how far an island was though he knew that wasn't possible by any means. The question earned him a curious look to which he returned with an unwavering smile as an answer. She then lifted her wrist in view of sight showing him the unmoving needle.

"It hasn't shifted in several hours, so maybe we are getting closer to another island, but the weather though is bothering me a little bit." She shut her eyes letting out a deep sigh. Nami had dark circles beginning to form and slight bags under her eyes. This didn't sit well at all with him and furthered his reasons to not worry her more with his problems. He rested his hand on her shoulder looking at her carefully.

"I'm sure it isn't anything you can't handle, you are amazing at what you do and got us out of countless scenarios Nami-san." He flattened the tray against his side. He didn't want to linger too long, he feared her being able to read him like a book. "They staying out of your hair, dear–or do I need to kick a shithead or two?"

"Nah, everything has been good Sanji-kun." she chuckled lightly. " Was that all you wanted to know? I could have told you that later at dinner." She looked back at him curiously.

"I just wanted to make sure you had something warm to drink and to quietly cheer for you on the side. Your maps are amazing Nami-san." It wasn't a lie, but certainly not all that should be stated. "Nami-san is so beautiful when she is all focused on her maps!" He jeered backing out slowly as she began to shoo him off with her hands obviously regretting that she even asked.

As he backed out the door his foot knocked into something rather annoying tripping him back onto the deck. A hiss escaped his lips as he landed on his back and his sight greeted by the murky grey sky. It didn't take him long to look over to see a certain patch of moss passed out just by the door. He almost let out a growl but opted to ignore what happened. He didn't feel like explaining to the shitty swordsman whom he had just tripped over with his damn foot backing out of the door. If he was still asleep it didn't matter.

Sanji got up from where he stood gathering his tray and situating himself. He also looked around to see if anyone else had seen the embarrassing display. Content that he was met with no one, he hurried back toward the galley only to have something catch his eye on deck. The cyborg and Sniper had a rather impressively sized–what appeared to be a weapon– on deck. _This could only end badly. _ Sanji watched them a few moments as they tinkered with the massive thing before ushering himself back to the galley. He was going to have to be more persistent on guarding his kitchen until they got to the next island.

"Sanji! Where are you going!" Called their rambunctious captain. The young captain was already almost keeling over in laughter as he watched Chopper attempt to impersonate other crew members. Obviously Luffy had been doing it again as the young doctor liked to imitating the rubber man. The current person up had obviously been the sniper as he was screaming about him "never doing something like that."

"Nah, I think I will pass but thanks though." he shrugged attempting to make his way into his kitchen just to feel a rubber arm grip his shoulder. _**Shit.**_ He felt it recoil back and take him with but he gripped the rail just in time. "Luffy! I am busy and I don't have time to play!" he shouted back in horror. He should have expected him to be persistent. Amazingly, he felt the rubber man let go and he pulled himself back over the rail.

"Aw–you're no fun." he whined after letting his chef go. Sanji couldn't be more thankful that he did. He didn't want to be anywhere near when that canon he had a sneaky suspicion would blow up, went off. Luffy turned back to focusing on Chopper's impersonations to throw a new one at him. " Nah, I think I'll pass but thanks though. I couldn't dirty my hands before dinner. It is an ordeal of food and love." he held an imaginary cigarette between his fingers and had combed his bangs to one side. A few on deck started to snicker. He could honestly feel his blood begin to boil, if he had more time he'd jump right down there and kick his face in. Just as he was about to walk through that door to his personal sanctuary laughter began to erupt on deck.

"Mellorine~ Mellorine~" called out the sniper with his hands clasped together and a wiggling butt. Yeah, he wasn't going to let that slide. He leapt onto the rail tray in hand and thrusted himself down toward the grassy deck hurling a kick with his right leg at Luffy's head knocking him back into the wall. Fairly quickly after planting his leg he turned to throw a secondary kick at the sniper knocking him into the doctor. He glared at cyborg just before a certain skeleton spoke while sipping some tea.

"From what I could hear, I think they were pretty spot on–alas I don't have any ears. Yohohohohohoho~" the crew wasn't going to last as long as he thought, he was going to personally murder a few before dinner. Sanji's heel made a connection to the jaw of the skeleton before lighting up a cigarette and walking back toward the galley. That cigarette helped calm his nerves and a bit of his hunger enough that he could make it back to his kitchen. He really couldn't waste energy like that right now.

Finally! Walking into the galley had been almost a god send and he let out a sigh not noticing that he had company awaiting him at the table. He walked behind his counter and started to pull out ingredient bowls placing them on the counter when he heard a small chuckle. He turned to see the lovely Robin sitting there with a large smile on her face.

"Did you hit your head when you fell earlier Sanji-san?" her eyes were soft and the chuckle still present on her face. He felt his face warm up before he instinctually resulted back to his lady charming ways. It didn't stop him from feeling the embarrassment though.

"Ah Robin-chwan! What brings you to the galley could I grab you something to drink?" he deflected as best as he could onto another topic not involving his slip up. He squeezed out a smile as he already motioned to make a bit of coffee. It was her drink of choice, and he wouldn't mind having some himself. The archeologist had noticed his swift actions placing her hand to her smile as he quickly prepared a small pot.

"You must have read my mind." She leaned in against the table resting her head against her palm watching the cook light the wick to the pot. He carefully noted that she was watching each of his movements making him slightly uncomfortable. Normally it wouldn't bother him, but he knew that she was deadly accurate with her observations and he really didn't need that right now which she was certainly measuring his actions. He turned back to the now brewed pot and pour two cups with the exact dressing amount required for both. He knew that she didn't usually like too much and sometimes preferred it black. He wanted to give it a bit more body since he had lessened the amount of grind he used watering it down.

"For you my dear." he placed the cup and saucer before her on the table. He grinned at her and she gracefully returned the gesture.

"Thank you Sanji-san."

Allowing himself to return behind the counter, he grabbed his own cup and took a drink while working on his prep surface. He needed to make the most out of his inventory while still fulfilling the crews needs. He let out a sigh at the sight of his fresh vegetables as some of the stem plants were drooping, he'd have to cut their ends again and place them in new water but he needed them to last longer. Usually he would have just used them up as quickly as possible but he wanted to preserve the variety of foods. It would become more obvious if it was the same thing daily that something was off with him and his kitchen. They would just have to lose a little quality.

She had continued to follow his actions in glances occasionally from her book; he observed in between chopping and cleaning.

—

Dinner had gone by with a few complaints from their captain and his endless stomach, but he was just going to have to deal with it a little while longer. It didn't stop him from losing his composure and he was become visible agitated as Luffy started to whine further as he started to clean up after dinner.

"–but Saaanjii I am still hungry. There wasn't a lot of meat to eat and meat makes everything better!" he had looped a rubbery hand around his ankle as he moved back behind the bar and toward his sink. He didn't let it slip him up and he dragged the rubber man against the tile floor. He may have had better traction, but his leg power was not something to reckon with.

"I told you– this is all your getting shit head. If you don't like it, go fish." he grumbled trying to keep his cool, a few members were still in the sitting area and this was not the time to talk about food rations. If he could live without telling them he would be much happier, even if it meant he had to suffer now. A few more steps he'd reach the sink and get straight to work– or so he thought until he felt the a distinct set of teeth on his ankle. "When did you downgrade from a big kid to a fucking ankle biter?!" he almost lost a few of his plates in the process of lifting his other leg and trying to kick off the leech currently attached to him. He could feel heat bubbling up from inside him and if he didn't tame it soon he was going to be a total uncontrollable blaze.

Almost as if on queue; Franky rose from the table. "Hey Luffy, do you want to help load the new SUU~per canon? I'll even let you fire a shot." he grinned their captain who still attached himself to Sanji's foot. His eyes lit up and he let go immediately of the chef's legs but not before saying something about a celebratory canon fire snack.

Sanji could have hugged Franky, he wasn't going to make something for the ankle biter who was an endless pit. He flipped on the faucet filling his sink with hot water and soap from the dispenser, beginning the soak for his dishes. He didn't even pay attention to who filtered out to go about the evening activities, just thankful the biggest whiner of the bunch left the room. Reaching into the sink to begin cleaning up, he felt a hand lightly press his shoulder and he turned to face them. The lovely Robin stood there with a smile on her lips.

"Do you mind if I helped you dry?" she was already holding a towel in her hands, he didn't even notice her grab it from the cabinet next to him.

"I would appreciate the help Robin dear–" of course he would prefer not to pester the ladies for help but he knew better than to decline it when they offered. It didn't change the fact that he was extremely hesitant since he knew there was a greater chance of her asking what was bothering him. He continued to work on scrubbing the plates placing them int the second sink to be rinsed and dried. He would still have to say, he could sometimes be envious of Robin's powers as he wished he had another hand or two from time to time. He could get things done so much quicker. They continued in with only the clanks and chinks from the dishes filling the room for sometime. He even changed the sink water twice before someone broke the silence.

"Captain was quite upset tonight wasn't he? I guess I shouldn't be surprised that he bit you though." she continued to towel off and pass the plates down to her other available hands sprouted along the counter. That was another nice thing about her being observant, she knew exactly where he kept his things. She also however always knew when he was upset about something.

"Yeah–he was, and quite a brat too." he grumbled a bit under his breath. He knew that their rambunctious captain likely needed all that food to keep up with his high energy levels. He still felt a bit guilty that he wasn't getting as much as usual, but he needed to insure that they would have enough food. He let out a sigh as he set the next dish in the sink before turning to look at her. It was going to eat him up if he didn't talk to someone, but he'd much rather it not be discussed when there was a chance an island was not too far off. "Our food supply is getting dangerously low, and I can't afford to be generous until I hear something back from Nami-San. I just haven't brought it up with her yet since she is fretting about the weather and honestly– I feel really guilty about it. If only Luffy wasn't an endless pit, things might be a bit easier but taking even a small bit causes hell to break lose." exasperated at the thought that he couldn't even get away with meager portion rationing with his captain. He didn't want to turn to face the lovely raven haired woman but he felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder causing him to glance timidly at her face.

"Is that why you haven't been eating cook-san? You haven't actually sat down at the table with us in a long while." she met his concern with a gentle smile. She had noticed sometime back it seemed.

"Ah, well I hadn't been doing that consciously. I do taste things as I work so I haven't been entirely without Robin-chan." he knew that wouldn't be enough to satisfy though, it was dangerous for even him to cut back. He needed to be in a clear mental state while cook to ensure that everyone was getting the best nutrition possible, and if he wasn't eating properly himself he could easily have a lack in proper judgment. She didn't say much anything more as she continued to help him clean up the kitchen. There wasn't much left before she finally spoke up again.

"I think you shouldn't be too hard on yourself cook-san, just because we are running low doesn't mean you weren't doing a good job. You are the best at what you do and you have hardly any waste at all. Just got tell our dear navigator and I am sure that she won't think any less of you. The distance between these two islands was obviously a little longer than the last. We should be able to manage." she placed her hand gently on his."I will finish up here, you should go talk to Nami."

He sighed in defeat as she shooed him away out of his own galley, he knew he could trust Robin in his kitchen but the idea that he had to face Nami scared him.

His feet landed heavy on the deck of the Sunny, as he marched himself back to the mapping room to talk with his lovely navigator once more. Each step sounded excessively louder each time he pushed forward. Robin had calmly reminded him, that they were still ok and it had a good part of his skills. That his island stretch was just a bit longer than they were used to but they will make it out fine. They could always use what was left of their cola reserves to help push the sunny further a little faster if need be.

Sanji didn't have to go too much farther as his sight was greeted with the lover ginger haired lady standing out on deck in a light autumn jacket staring into the sky. Her attention was completely to the weather and he watched her take deep breathes and he couldn't help but wonder if she was sensing something way beyond what the rest could typically feel. She was amazing at what she did. He could recognize each talent of the crew members on board even if he had a biased to the feminine beauty that Nami and Robin possessed.

"Nami-san, could I talked to you a moment?" he approached quietly. She was momentarily startled by his demeanor but turn to face him with a smile.

"What is it Sanji-kun?"

"I hate to say it, but we are running low on food supplies." he spoke with an eerie calm never taking his eyes off of her. This was a serious matter and judging from her current body language she understood that immediately.

"How many days would you say we have?"

"Not counting any fish the idiots may catch, and how thin I spread it out, five days best. My issue is, I have no idea how generous I can be exactly since the weather and the logpose have been giving you trouble." he took a drag from his cigarette in order to calm his nerves a bit. "Realistically with how are captain eats, I'd say three days.

"We are really that low? Franky said we were also running low on Cola too, so we can't just use a coup de burst recklessly either." she turned away from the rail resting her chin between her pointer and thumb turning a casually glance back up to the sky.

Sanji released a steady stream of smoke, while they both contemplated to themselves before one of the spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner Sanji-kun?" her brown eyes seem to peer directly into him with a hint of confusion. It was hard for him to tell her how much it actually pained him that he allowed the rations to get so low, if anyone on the crew actually knew what had happened it was their captain but even back then he showed great disinterest in his past. Just like anyone else Luffy had been involved with, he never cared to hear their past, just their future. No one around him knew the hell he had to survive as a child lost at sea on an abandoned hunk of rock that lacked vegetation. He spent eighty-three days of his life alone and with extremely little food. He didn't want to imagine his crew suffering as he had.

" I was remaining hopeful for landfall. I didn't want to worry you anymore than you already were since it didn't seem pressing at the time. Honestly, I think Luffy is already plotting his revenge against me."

Nami let out a sigh pressing back against the rail and looking at him half-heartedly. He didn't like the fact that he was the reason for that look, and almost rathered the fiery red head to lung and shake him by the collar demanding he be more logical next time. This apathetic look was killing him.

"Just mean we are all collectively going to help manage portions, just cut them all back a bit more. We will just have to keep those guys fishing and Luffy preoccupied. " he felt a hand touch his shoulder again, he must have looked worn and weary from this all. "It will be fine, the logpose seems to be staying steady so hopefully this means we are getting closer. The clouds are strange though. I get the feeling the island we are heading to is a winter island."

He could only nod in agreement, the clouds were greying and the air was dank, reminding him greatly of the North Blue. The only thing that mattered to him at the moment was getting to a place where he could adequately feed his crew and no longer feel like he failed his crew. Over all he felt miserable that his lovely ladies were going to cut back more when he felt that they deserved more.

A/N: sorry the end of this chapter got rushed a bit, I wanted to make my personal set deadline and thank you for bearing with me. I hope to have the next chapter sooner than 2 years. I am so sorry about that and then there was the fact that this is a re-write since my writing changed since the last time I updated. Thank you for reading! 


End file.
